Photo Alert!
by Nelxon
Summary: A strange camera has given to Satoshi, years later, rare deaths start to happen, now He and his friend Yuriko must stop the deaths with the only help of his old taken pics.


Name: Photo Alert! ©

Genre: Mystery, Paranormal

Rate: T - M

Year: 2007

Writer: Nelxon

NOTE: I rate it "T-M" cause of the intellectual/blood deals within the story

Season 1: 01-12

Opening: Back in the Picture

_There were times in my life I was down on my knees, now it's over  
Deep inside my heart I know  
Simply put I've been stabbed in the back ever since I remember  
And deep inside it hurt to let go_

_Dedicate everything I create  
To my friends I would die for  
But you will always be the one  
Memories that you can't overrun, memories I could cry for  
I thought I'd always be on the run_

_**Back in the picture, back in the picture  
I wonder what took so long, so long  
Back in the picture, back in the picture  
I wonder what took so long, so long**_

_**So long.**_

Ending: Dead!

_**Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh take  
Me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand  
It ain't exactly what you planned  
And wouldn't it be great if  
We were dead**_

_Lalalalala_

_Lalalalala_

_Lalalalala_

_And if your heart stops beating  
I'll be here wondering  
Did you get what you deserve?  
And if your heart stops beating  
I'll be here wondering  
Did you get what you deserve?  
__**Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
**__Lalalalala _

_Lalalalala_

_Lalalalala_

_Lalalalala_

_Lalalalala_

_Lalalalala _

_Dead!_

01.Present

_This is so boring _he thought, Satoshi Komatsu was a photo guy, 1.82 mts tall, semi-long blonde hair, he liked to be a photographer, the date is 2002, July 05, Satoshi's birthday time. His best friend is Yuriko Ebizawa, a cute girl with long light-brown hair, 1.66 mts tall. He was used to open his presents and left happy but that specific party wasn't so good at all, clothes only, not even a photo film.

_This is so __boring; I could only use this as a mop_

-Hey Sato-kun, what's up?

-I'm just thinking, Yuriko.

-Hey! You haven't opened my present yet!

-What the matter? It's not like gonna be useful, right-o?

-But it's a camera!

-Why didn't say that before? Hand it over!

-Easy scissor-handed.

Like a maniac Satoshi started to open the package, when finished he was kind of confused, the camera Yuriko gave to him was like an old '50 cam.

-Well… it's… okay…

-Okay? C'mon it took me 1 week to find it, least say "thanks"

-Thanks.

-Hey! Something just came out of my mind. Wanna try it?

-Sure. Once ever doesn't hurt.

After some time later, both kids went to the park to take some pictures; they spent all the left film in Satoshi's house. After a great bunch of pictures they went home to reveal the pics.

They were so many the day couldn't resist any longer, they promised to keep it some other day, and before going back to the house Satoshi accompanied Yuriko to her house and said goodbye. Walking towards his house he started to think.

_Sure it's a nice present but… I ain't gonna like it too much.__ I need something bigger, besides that kind of camera wasn't exactly normal… Had something strange on it. Huh… Never Mind. My thoughts._

_Even so I felt kind of funny back in the park. Like some kind of force was in me. Curious._

_Guess this day can't get any worse, right-o? first, the party sucked, then the presents sucked and now the cam, it won't last forever. Geez, so sick and tired. Well tomorrow the dolar's bigger._

Five years have passed since that day. Now, 22 years old, Satoshi's studying to be a pro-photographer and his friend, 20 years old, Yuriko's studying as a fashion designer. In the last month Satoshi has started to work for a newspaper, everything's getting along, both kids have made some friends, Satoshi has the hair a bit longer, now has a short ponytail and uses green lenses, Yuriko now has some color lines in the hair. The date is 2007 July 23, as normally Satoshi woke up in his bed at his own house now, ready for another tedious work day.

_Geez, another work day. Happy, huh? That reminds me… gotta visit Yuriko after this, damn._

_If I could manipulate time… bah, absurd, no one can.__Hope I can finish my duty in a matter of minutes._

_Better get ready now_-now he heads for his kitchen, fully dressed now, starts to drink water as usually, and also starts to eat apples as usually-_I wonder how are my pics doing in the magazines, time passed since I sent them, wonder how they doin'. Gonna check it out later with Yuri-chan. Well this is the last one, I'll eat later._

Heading for the newspaper, he listened to his cell phone radio, a man died that morning in strange circumstances, he slipped with water in the bathroom and fell backwards hitting his neck in the bath tub, dying instantly. _Geez, poor guy, can't imagine hitting in my neck, must be an awful way to die, huh?_ Now in the work place, he starts to gather info about what happened in the last hours when suddenly notices something. He picks up a photo from his desktop. The photo shows something like a person slipping with water from a mountain with his neck at the border of the fountain.

_What the-?_ Satoshi was Speakless.


End file.
